A Different Beginning!
by shoutarofuwa
Summary: What if Sho had dumped Kyouko face to face rather than her overhearing it? What toll would it have on the story we all know and love? Not for tender hearts jk :
1. Chapter 1

**Um. Note those who suscribed to my previous story. The thing is that I'm having writer's block and I've happened to write this instead. Also this was just an out of the bloom story so if you like it tell me and so I can write more. Additionally, I never mention the man's name in this story but can you guess who he is?**

* * *

Kyouko laid on her bed crying her eyeballs out. She'd been there for the last three days and ditched work without a word. Her heart was aching like so badly and she felt like nothing matter anymore. Her heart was crushed by Sho and she hadn't eaten anything for the past three days. Thoughts of suicide consumed her mind but her body refused to get up. The world was living its life without her and she felt worse than death itself. At least if she was dead that was the end of it.

* * *

It all started three days earlier when Kyouko had arrived home to find find him there. She had planned to visit him at work the next day with food but he was already there. Her prince was there the love of her life she couldn't help ogle him until he started talking.

"Kyouko," he started and Kyouko started felt all warm inside by the sound of his velvet voice. The fact that she didn't get the human size poster of Sho almost didn't mean anything until Sho continued. " I'm leaving you. Your nothing to be and not even a friend to me and I want you to know that you don't mean anything to me. In fact the sight of you sickens me you plain flat chested ugly girl." Sho finished sounding as if something disgusted came out of his mouth. _There, that should do it. Now I can become famous without this ugly girl holding me down. Sure she was good to keep around when I need a place to stay and wasn't famous but know I have Shouko and she has big tits unlike this flat chested plain girl. I wonder why I even stayed with her all these years. _

Kyouko felt something breaking in her chest. She wasn't physically hurt but still there was a sharp pain were her heart was suppose to be. It was cutting her and she wanted to scream but she couldn't grasp for air. All the while it looked like she was just staring at Sho with a blank face.

_What that's it? _Sho thought angrily, _No tears no cries of wanting me to stay. I thought I was everything to you. _Sho couldn't understand what he wanted anymore. He knew he didn't want Kyouko anymore but he wanted her to at least act out. Pissed he left her sight and slammed the door behind him walking towards the car he and Shouko came taking one last look at the place he wondered how Kyouko had even afforded such a nice place. _That girl did everything I wanted on whim. Why am I leaving her?_ Sho quickly disposed of of that thought as he was never going to look back now and he was going to live his life to the fullest as a rock star. The money, the fame and everything his heart desired but still he felt a little empty inside.

* * *

Kyouko was still in bed when there was knock on the door. She jumped from her bed thinking it could be Sho and that he wanted to take her back. She ran to the door at full speed and opened without even checking to see who it was. Behind the door was a man in suit and he didn't look to happy. Kyouko had a good idea about who he was and she knew she was in big trouble.

" Good morning." Kyouko said to the man as she signaled him to come in. She looked like crap and probably smelled like it too. The man didn't say anything if she did and just came in and took a seat on one of the sofas. Kyouko followed him and sat on the sofa facing him.

"Actually its good afternoon but I suppose you wouldn't know that since you haven't left the house in ages." The man started and kept a calm face. " tell me something Ms. Mogami, how come I haven't received this month's rent?" The man finished and waited for Kyouko's response. Kyouko was completely broke and didn't have enough money so she told this to the man. The man looked around the place closed his eyes for a couple of seconds and said

" I'm sorry but you can't stay here anymore. You can probably find a place a lot cheaper than here if you find a good job. The thing that interests me is how could you afford such a place like this? You said you never finished high school and that you came to Tokyo with no money." The man continued to look at Kyouko with eyes of wonder and he was the first friendly face Kyouko had seen in a long time so she began to spill her life story to the man. Everything she knew from her childhood abuse from her mother to her meeting with Sho. The man stopped her at the mention of Sho.

" By Sho, do you mean the Sho Fuwa?" When Kyouko said yes the man's interest in the story increased and stopped her to ask her questions occasionally. It took hours to finish the story. Finally Kyouko let out a big breathe and got up while the man continued to ponder what he just heard. She headed towards her room and pulled a big suitcase from underneath it. She loaded everything she owned into it and made a pile of all her stuff that said Sho on it. She planned to burn it and try to live her life without it. After repeating her life story she noticed how pathetic she was by believing in love and she was going the follow the kind man's advice. _I'll restart my life. _Kyouko thought. _I'll go back to High school then to University and I'll find myself a good job. I'll never look back on these past two years and I'll move on. Besides, I'm just an ugly, plain flat chested maid and I'll be lucky to find someone to love me. Even Corn went away because I scared him off. _Kyouko broke down in tears again as she looked around one more time at the place she used to called home away from Kyoto. It took her a while to realize that the man was still sitting there.

" Ah sorry," Kyouko stated while rubbing her eyes. She was so embarrassed to be crying in front of someone she barely knew. " I forgot that you were still here." She sniffed. She stared at the man waiting for him to respond. He didn't and he continued to stare her in the eyes. Kyouko stared back taking the challenge. The tension in the air grew and it soon became tangible. The stare off lasted for at least ten minutes until the made made a face that Kyouko couldn't help laughing at.

It was the first time in ages that Kyouko had a good laugh and she couldn't stop. It was a beautiful laugh but poor kyouko laughed so hard that she snort which got the man laughing too. Soon both of them were laughing and rolling on the floor dying for a catch of breath. Finally they caught themselves and were able to breathe normally but chuckles kept came out whenever they though of what happened moments ago. Kyouko's spirits had risen and she smiled the first time all week. It was a beautiful smile and it captivated the man. Then the craziest thought ran through his head that could help the both of them.

" Kyouko, do you want to work for me?"

* * *

**I stop there! If you have any guess on who it is then leave a comment with your guess. Trust me it the person you'll least exepect because the answer will be right under your nose!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy New Years.... well it's going to be in a couple of hours. I know recently that I have been a lazy bum about writing and I'm just going to say that this isn't my best but I hope you enjoy it. On a different note I will say that I'm going to need time to work on these stories so don't expect anything soon **

* * *

Kyouko's eyebrow's rose up in confusion.

" Work for you? Do you mean as a maid or servant? " She asked in confusion. She wonder if she could keep living in the house if she did. _If I can keep this house maybe I wouldn't have to have so many jobs and I could go back to school sooner than I thought. Wait, who the heck is this guy? _Before she could ask the man replied.

" Just follow me and bring everything you own. Do you have your keys?" When Kyouko nodded and retrieved her keys from the fireplace the man just took them and motioned her to follow without a word. They got into a car and the man asked serialized questions to the girl. Like, What's your age? Where were you born? What is your full name? And all the while he was typing something on his laptop.

_ Where is this man taking me? Oh god please don't tell me this guy is a kidnapper. _Kyouko thought as she gave the man a once over.

He looked young about Kyouko's age and was really handsome but Kyouko couldn't help feel a dark force around him as he stared out the window. His silver hair and ear piercings weren't helping Kyouko's mental image either.

_Wait maybe his a part of the mafia and he's going to sell me in the human trafficking. _Kyouko was so scared and she was stiff for the rest of the ride. Finally after what seemed like hours to Kyouko they pulled up to a famous salon.

_ Oh my god, is this Jet Radio Salon. _Kyouko thought as she stared at the signs that were all over the magazines she had back home. She always fantasied about coming here and get her makeup done but she never thought that it would actually happen. Kyouko began to drift into her fantasy world and forgot all about her thought of the man. Until he spoke to her.

" Are you just going to stand there or are you coming in?" the man asked sounding impatient as Kyouko look at him and immediately remembered her fear. Not looking him in the eyes she nodding and followed him into the salon head down. The man started talking to the women there and he gestured in her direction. The women looked at her and nodded. After a few minutes Kyouko was in a recliner chair getting her hair washed as a couple girls stood around her observing her. She was feeling really awkward about all this people watching her. She couldn't stop fidgeting until the leader of the pack mention how much it was annoying her to the man. The man sighed and took a big breath.

"Put her to sleep."

_ What? _Kyouko thought. _They don' mean to kill me because of my fidgeting, do they? _Kyouko began to panic and one of the girl's brought a bottle to her face. The fume that was oozing from the bottle was soothing as it was quickly released and was heading towards Kyouko's nostrils. She inhaled the fragrance and it gave her a little headache and knocked her out. All the while the girls continued to work on the lifeless girl.

* * *

The mysterious man stuck his hand through his hair in deep thought. He was beginning to regret bringing this girl here and offering her a job that he didn't know if he could give. He knew there would be a lot of arguing waiting for him as soon as he goes back to work but he didn't care. He just knew that in this girl's presence was something deep and dark but at the same time he could feel her innocence was enticing. He almost wanted to make his uncle regret using him to get rid of none paying tenants from his apartment as if he was some bouncer at a party. However him stumbling across this special girl made him almost forget about his uncle...for now. Though he still needed to know where he was going to fit Kyouko's puzzle piece into his Jigsaw.

Time must have passed him by because before he knew it the stylist from Jet Radio claimed they were finished and Kyouko was waking up. The man's eyes nearly fell out of his eye sockets.

"Impossible." He muttered under his breathe.

* * *

Kyouko consciences came back very slow as she blinked away her sleepiness. Her eyes felt a lot heavier than usual and her body was numb. Standing in front of her was the most beautiful girl Kyouko had ever seen in her life. Her hair looked silky and was a wonderful shade brown that was hanging loose down her back. Her lips looked full and her skin fair. She was staring but at her with the same lost look Kyouko had. Kyouko felt a ting of jealously looking at that girl.

_ That girl is so pretty, _Kyouko thought lowering her gaze. _Maybe if I was that pretty Sho wouldn't have left me. _

It took a while for Kyouko's mind to register where she was and what happened in the last few hours. She quickly glances back at the beautiful girl in front of her who does the same. Kyouko gets up from her chair and towards the girl. The girl is mimicking her every move. When Kyouko finally gets close enough she realizes that the girl is just a reflection. Of her.

* * *

Ah. Leave a comment please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I've sort of made a promise to at least submit a page once every month. so Since this is the shortest month it's also the shortest chapter. Enjoy**

_

* * *

Is this me? _Kyouko thought before she was disturbed by someone grabbing her hand and lifting it to their face.

"My princess, you look so lovely," The mystery man said looking into her eyes before kissing the top of her hand.

_Did he just call me a princess? _Kyouko thought while blushing at the gesture. She wasn't pay attention to where she was stepping and nearly fell face first on the floor but luckily saved by the unidentified guy.

"Princess, watch where you step. We would like it if you hurt your pretty face." Again the man flattered her and she instantly turned tomato red.

"_Man, look at the way she's eating my comments up._" The man thought devilishly all while keeping his smiling face on. "_Now, I just have to have to find her a job that will keep her near me. That should be hard, She's pretty enough, she could be are official promo girl. And in every music video she'd be my main love interest. Even if she can't act it should be too hard for her_." The man had devised everything in his head in that short moment that they were staring at each other.

"Come along. There's lots of work to be done," the man proclaimed leading the girl towards the parked car.

Three days later

There were camera's everywhere, they were all outside and getting reading to shoot the Vie Ghoul's PV. Kyouko was sitting on one of those director like chairs reading the PV script. She was suppose to be the love interest of the leader of the band, Reino, the man who nearly saved her from poverty and starvation. She knew she should have been grateful to the man and do whatever he told her but still..... how could he ask her to be involved in something like pretending to someone's lover when only a less than a week earlier the love of her life walked out on her.

"Love." Kyouko said and it sent chills down her back. "_I have to do my best!_" Kyouko thought lifting her hands up in a pump. It was at that moment she felt a breath on her back, she froze.

"My my aren't you getting a little bit to excited" eerie voice murmured in her ear. She instantly recognized the voice.

"Reino-sama, what happens to be the matter?" Kyouko said nervously, automatic responding with kindness.

"Kyouko-chan," Reino started slowly, which made Kyouko realize she did something wrong. "How many times have I told you, that if you want to do good in this industry you can't be nice to everyone. You want to be good don't you?" He ended with a cunning smile. This girl's innocence was to much fun for him to handle. She'd always be the first one to apologize even when it wasn't her fault.

Kyouko let out a feeble "yes Reino-sama." and waited for him to continue. When he didn't she looked up and he was gone. Kyouko wasn't exactly sure but she let out a huge sigh as soon as he left. For a few seconds of numbness she forgot what she was doing and remembered she had to kiss that guy! She went back into the worried state she was in before.

* * *

Reino was in a completely good mood after spending time with Kyouko, it nearly felt like love to him. "_It can't be love_," Reino thought smiling, "_I mean love is just lust hidden under false feeling._" However even after thinking things he still couldn't stop smiling at the thought of Kyouko. Almost nothing could ruin his day, or so he thought.

"What are you smiling like a baboon for?" was said by Reino's arch nemesis, the one man in this industry aside from Ren Tsuruga who could make his blood boil. Shotaro Fuwa.

* * *

**By the way, some of you were able to guess the mystery man after the second chapter and yes it's Reino, I'm sorry if you were expecting someone else but I personally like Reino. Also I know I'm not suppose to put links on this site (I won't) but I would enjoy it if you check out me and my friends youtube channel. and leave comments of our videos. www youtube .com/ DOFATS (get the hint???)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm oh so very sorry people, if you read the old version and not this one.I made a mistake, I forgot that Kyoko mentioned Sho in her story about how her life was horrible or whatever. So please forgive me if I broke a reuploading rule I'm very sorry but it was only this chapter. Somethings I mentioned in the other chapter, there's a lot less detail in this story so you have to be more imaginative. **

* * *

"I can smile whenever I want to, what's it to you blondie." Reino snappily remarked at Sho.

"Blondie," he snickered "that's so original." Reino was mad "What is this dumb ass doing here?" Totally forgetting about Kyoko and the previous story, just blinded by his hate for Sho without realising what it was yet. (This part sounds weird.)

"What are you doing here?" Reino said ignoring Sho previous comment. Lucky for him, Sho let it slide.

"I'm here to work on your p.v obviously, or does no one tell you anything around here?" Sho said smiling.

_"Shit, nobody did tell me that he was working here." _ Reino thought, he glared at Sho, went to find his manager so they could have stern chat.

"I win." Sho said when Reino was out of earshot.

"Sho, you're so childish you know." Shoko said as she ushered Sho forward so they could greet the director. Sho just smiled at that remark and before they knew it they found the director.

"Hello, director-san." Shoko said, grabbing the director's attention.

"Oh, hello Shoko-san. This must be Sho, it's nice to meet you." He sticks his hand out to shake hands, but Sho denied it pushing his hands into his pocket. "Ah, well ok then." the Director says returning his hand to his clipboard. "Let me explain the script to you. It's about a girl, who loved this boy all of her life, but then the boy she loved dumped her, because he wanted to purse his singing career and thinks she too much of a hassle. The girl is broken, and spends a long time in her house crying about it. Until she finally goes out, she meets another boy who is memorize by the girl, despite the fact that her eyes are red from crying and she looks like a mess. The girl doesn't trust him at first because pf her recent heartbreak, until he proves to her that he only loves her."

"_Wow,_" Sho thought, "_The beginning of that sounds a lot like what I did to Kyoko..._"

"Sho, you'll be playing the part of the boy who dumps the girl, so it should fit right into you're schedule." Shoko-san said bringing him back to reality.

"Oh yeah sure." Sho said quickly. "So lets go the dressing room then." Sho said hastily trying to distract himself so he doesn't think of Kyoko anymore.

Reino finally found his Manager after searching for him.

"How dare you cast that idiot Sho without telling me?" Reino angrily said to his manager who was checking to see that everything was in place.

"Well I had to cast someone fast for the part in this song you just made the other day and demanded that we all take time out of our busy lives to make a pv for before it is even released as a single." Takehi said, while most people would be scared to talk to Reino that way, Takehi wasn't. He was pretty cool about everything and nothing ever really fazed him.

"Fire him, I don't like his face." Reino snapped at him.

"I can't fire him, I already gave him the job and we signed a contract. So deal with it." Takehi said to him. "It's almost time to film the p.v and you still haven't gone to the makeup and costume room, that look won't work." Takehi said giving him a once over. Reino was wearing his normal stage attire, with mostly consisted of black leather and spikes. "You have to look like a sweet boy in this p.v. Now go change before I fire you."

"Whatever, I just feel like I'm forgetting something." Reino said obviously knowing his manager was trying to joke with him, but he wasn't in the mood to play along. Reluctantly he went to makeup and costume and got ready. Once he was done the director got everyone together.

When Kyoko first saw Sho talking to the director she kept trying to avoid talking to him and kept searching for Reino. She didn't see him until the director called everyone to get on set. She finally got near him, but Sho was standing right there too. Kyoko started to look down and tried to get Reino's attention while everyone was listening to the director.

"Psst Reino." she whispered trying to get his attention, when he didn't respond, she decided to grab his hand.

"Whoa Kyoko I know you love me but can you wait until the director is done talking." Reino said with his face turned away trying to hide the fact he's blushing.

"Reino it's important, I need to talk to you." Kyoko said hastily. Reino realized something must be wrong but before he could ask, the director said.

"OK everyone that's all. We'll start shooting the first scene in 10 minutes." Everyone dis-emerged for the group they made and went back to whatever they were doing before. Sho turns around and see's Reino talking to a girl with her hair covering her face.

_"Hm, they must be dating if they're holding hands.. Let's see if this girl would ditch this loser for a hottie like me" _He smirked as he thought this. "That's a pretty lady you got there Reino, how long have you been dating?" Sho asked as if he really cared.

"Long enough, now leave us alone." Reino said. Kyoko heart was pumping wildly, she didn't think she'd see him this soon. Holding on to Reino's hand was possibly the only thing keeping her from running to him asking for him to take her back. She clench his hand harder, which boosted Reino confidence.

"So touchy Reino, are you afraid she's going to leave you for the likes of me?" Shotaro remarked. "Can I at least know her name?"

"Her name is..." Reino began but Kyoko quickly intervened.

"SAKURA! My name is Sakura." Kyoko said hoping to dear god Reino won't say anything. "And Reino we need to go talk, so bye." Kyoko said never lifting her face up and dragged Reino along with her out of earshot.

_"That girl sounds just like Kyoko..."_ Sho shook his head trying to shake the thought out of his head. "I can't think about her, I made the right decision." Then quickly retreated to find Shoko-chan his manager.

"Congratulations Kyoko, or should I say Sakura, you finally rude to someone." Reino said happily to Kyoko as if he was the teacher and she was the student. He was beaming with smiles at how mean she was to him, sure she could have been meaner, but it was a good start.

"Reino, that's the guy who broke my heart, that's Sho." Kyoko nearly cried when she said this.

"WHAT?" Reino proclaimed no longer smiling, he now realized what he was forgetting, and why it was so important.

* * *

**Okay, I'll update my other story later this week, have a great summer school year, whatever it is. **


End file.
